Creddie Drabbles, Poems, Oneshots
by Talia Nevana
Summary: A collection of poems, drabbles, and oneshots, inspired by Creddie. Romantic fluff-enjoy! Rated T just in case. R & R please! I welcome your feedback.
1. One drop of Your Lovepoem

The Beat of Your Heart

A collection of poems inspired by Creddie

**Author's Note**-taking a break from my story iNever Got Over You to jot down a few poems that came to my mind while writing it. This first one is supposedly by Freddie (before iSaved Your Life, probably). Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated :)

**One Drop of Your Love**

It rages thru

the blood

my heart pumps, beating

loud

It fills me

like fire

a wildfire

ignites

at one sound

the sound

of your voice

the touch

a brush

on my arm

my skin tingles, burning

your skin scalds

like the fire

burning in my heart.

Fire burns

and rages thru

my blood, my aching

heart

but is there nothing more

nothing to sustain

this fire?

How can it survive

none of this can i

find

just

one drop

a drop

of love

all my heart

desires

and the fire

in my blood

will

rage on.

Waiting

for a touch

touch to your burning skin

a word

soft music from your lips

a look

a smile

anything

anything

a drop

the tiniest

minuscule

drop

like a raindrop

on this parched desert

that i call

my heart.

It waits

for

One drop

of the

purest energy

that is my one

desire

one wish

all i need

a life blood

that sustains

this blood raging

in my veins.

my heart will continue

in wait of one drop

of it

one hope

of it

one chance

to gain

your

love.

Thanks for reading! More coming soon:) Don't think I've neglected my story-updates are in progress now-keep checking!


	2. iKiss, Creddie Versionshort story

iKiss, Creddie Version

What if Carly was Freddie's first kiss?

I don't own iCarly or its characters. If I did, iKiss would have happened something like this... Please R & R! :)

**(FPOV)**

(_2 weeks before iKiss)_

We relaxed in her bedroom. Sam was downstairs, getting a snack. Carly was sitting on the floor beside her bed, holding her Pear computer on her lap, as she checked the comment log on our blogs and latest video, and the Poll of the Week results. I lay on my stomach watching over her shoulder, not saying much. She did most of the talking, commenting on questions by the fans-there were some weird questions, like the one by iLoveCreddieFTW!, who said "why don't you guys ever discuss your dating lives on iCarly?", and laughing over a couple new videos that had been submitted. I hardly noticed, hardly heard what she said, my attention was focused entirely on her.

The smell of strawberries from her hair always seemed to work a spell over me, and now being so close to her, it was making me feel dizzy. God, she was beautiful…was it possible for a girl to be so pretty, yet so naïve of her true beauty? She always complained about her petite body, her boring black hair. When all I saw was her sparkling brown eyes, glowing, soft raven mane, and innocent, beautiful face.

With soft little pink lips I wanted to kiss so bad my mouth actually ached. Her face was so close, as her lips moved and spoke…I wasn't so much listening to her words as much as to her sweet voice. She turned her head, smiled, asked me a question, and I had to recover from seeing that smile, and resisting the urge to stop her lips from moving by pressing them to my own, I zoned back from the spell I was in so I seemed to have been paying attention. "Freddie, have you noticed how most comments are about either "Seddie" or "Creddie"? I'm beginning to wonder if that's all our fans think about when they're watching iCarly. "

I gulped. "W-well, they know I have a crush on you."

"They want us to get together, though. They seem to think we're secretly in love."

"Yeah, that's pretty dumb. I mean, we know we're not in love, right?" I stammered.

Carly suddenly looked up at me. She was smiling, but she had a look in her eyes I'd never seen before. "Yes, I guess so." She giggled, but it sounded a bit forced. "I mean, who would think we were in love?"

"Just crazy fans," I said. "_Who am I kidding? I'm crazy in love with her_.." I thought.

"Yeah…crazy." she smiled. But she didn't look away.

And the sweet glance she gave me without looking away, the innocent smile on her lips, drew me in. I saw something in her brown eyes then, a glimmer of an emotion I'd waited so long to see, and saw an opportunity. Before I knew it, before I could stop myself, my hand touched her chin gently, I leaned forward, and pressed my lips to hers gently. Immediately her eyes widened, and I expected her to scream, to pull away, to slap me. And she would be right to do so. I couldn't stop myself though-the feel of her lips against mine was like a burst of electricity, with pure energy crackling between us. Though I'd never kissed before, it just came naturally now. I was kissing _Carly_, the girl I loved. Her lips were so soft and perfect…and it was just how I'd wanted it to be-I'd saved my first kiss for Carly, and now she _was_ my first kiss. Even though I knew I'd gone too far, that I'd probably ruined our friendship just now. "Go ahead and make me stop," I thought, already hating myself for pushing her into this.

But she did nothing to stop me. And just as I considered pulling away, apologizing profusely, and getting the heck out of there, her hand came up, and I knew she was going to hit me. But then both her hands went behind my neck, almost clinging to me, and she leaned into me, closing her eyes, and was kissing me back. Just as gently as I at first, then more passionately, opening her mouth slightly and moving her lips softly with mine. God, she was a great kisser. I felt weak all over just touching my lips to hers. And she was kissing me back! She hadn't gotten angry!

We stopped suddenly, breaking free for air. I looked into her eyes, afraid of what I'd see there. But she didn't let go of my neck, and she gazed into my eyes with an emotion she'd never shown me until now.

"Hi," she said.

I swallowed hard. "Hi," I answered.

And we found no need for more words-our emotions, our mutual desire, were enough for right then. And our lips found each other again.

I wanted nothing more at that moment than to just stop time, and stay there in the space of time forever, kissing the girl of my dreams.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
